Home
by Stheno Gorgon
Summary: Jamie Eaton had a rough upbringing in Abnegation. His brother betrayed him and Jamie transferred to Dauntless and caught the eye of a certain leader. Can Jamie fit in and succeed? Will he fix his relationship with Four? Later chapters will show how Eric became how he was. Rated M for later chapters. Gay romance fic, slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

The cold steel was pressed against Eric's temple. Four spoke up "You're responsible for the death of hundreds of people. You know the punishment for that." Eric smirked and looked up at Four. "Listen, I found a way to live with the blood on my hands. But can you?" He felt Four shift and Eric gripped the dog tags in his hand tighter. His mind wondering back to happier times.

Life wasn't easy living with Marcus Eaton, that man did have a temper. Behind closed doors he used to beat his two sons, Tobias and Jamison. It started after his wife, Evelyn died, he took everything out on his sons.

Jamison never blamed Tobias for leaving, he was going to do the same. He hated the fact that Tobias never told him that he was leaving though. When Jamison had asked him what his plans were after Tobias came home from his aptitude test, he had replied that he was going to stay in Abnegation and after initiation take Jamison with him. It had all been a lie as Jamison experienced when he came home from the choosing ceremony. Tobias had chosen Dauntless, the faction that Jamison had expressed interest in when they use to have their late-night conversations.

That night Jamison had received the worst beating he ever had from Marcus. He accused him of lying saying he knew that Tobias was going to leave. He kept hitting him with the belt, cuts were all up Jamison's arm, ripping his shirt where he tried to defend himself. There was blood coming from his back, his shirt ripped. Marcus had also caught Jamison across his right eye. By the time Marcus was done Jamison was a bleeding mess on the floor. Marcus walked off and left him there, in a pool of his own urine and blood.

After a few hours Jamison had managed to drag himself up the stairs and he cleaned himself up the best he could. Jamison later found out that Marcus had told everything that Jamison was attacked by some Dauntless kids on his way home and they had beaten him. Jamison was currently in bed recovering and resting. No one would have believed him if he told the truth. When his cuts had healed into scars Jamison started to go running in the middle of the night when Marcus was asleep. The beatings still continued however never as bad as the one he received when Tobias left.

It could've been for anything. He was selfish, unkind to someone, not abnegation enough and even swearing.

The time had come for Jamison to take his aptitude test and the Dauntless woman had told him he was Divergent and to keep it quiet. She put him down as Abnegation and told him to join the rest of the future initiates. Jamison knew what a Divergent was as he had overheard Marcus speaking about them to Andrew Prior.

That night Jamison didn't sleep, he couldn't believe he was finally getting the opportunity to get out of this hell hole. The sun soon rose, and Marcus came into his room. "I know you will make me proud today, Jamison. I have made you into a true Abnegation and you will do this faction proud." Jamison didn't say anything he just stared straight at the ceiling. Him and Marcus very rarely exchanged words together, it was a be seen and not heard situation. Jamison got out of bed and got dressed in his plain grey trousers and shirt. His black hair (he had inherited that from his mother) was freshly shaved yesterday, by Marcus, and there was no facial hair.

Jamison quietly left without breakfast and made the walk to the school. Marcus had told him he would meet him there, as it was his year to make the opening speech. Jamison followed the other Abnegation's walking and he kept to himself. They all formed a queue outside. Candor were loud as always, Amity were stood in a group, Erudite were in an orderly queue talking amongst themselves and the Dauntless were nowhere to be seen, as of yet. Ten minutes later a train went past and the members of Dauntless were running, pushing each other. Jamison wished he could be part of that and not the boring old stiff he had been.

It finally came for Jamison to be called up to the stand. Marcus was staring intently at him. Jamison could feel his hand shaking as he cut it with the knife. He let the blood drop on the hot coals of Dauntless and they erupted in cheers and laughter. Jamison walked over and was given side hugs by them. The ceremony finished and Jamison joined them running down the stairs and onto the train tracks. He watched them carefully as they jumped onto the train. Jamison did exactly what the other members did, and he collided with a body when he swung himself on the train. It was a Dauntless born with red spikey hair, multiple piercings on his face and this guy was covered in tattoos and looked fierce.

"Sorry." Jamison quickly said. He didn't want to end up with a punch. The red head looked up and smiled.  
"It's okay, names Alex." He held out his hand.  
"Jamison." He replied sheepishly.  
"Very abnegation." Alex laughed. "Ya know the last stiff that joined Dauntless came first in the rankings." He beamed.  
"Did they? Maybe I might stand a chance." Jamison said more to himself. Alex chuckled and put his arm around Jamison.  
"You'll be okay. If you ever get stuck come find me. I'll help you train." He said excitedly.  
"Why would you want to help me? A stiff."  
"You're not a stiff anymore! You're Dauntless! Plus, it's not every day a stiff joins us." Alex laughed again. The train started to slow, and Alex looked out of the doors. "Come on, time to jump." Jamison's heart had stopped when he realised, he had to jump out of the moving train and onto a roof. But then he didn't come to Dauntless to be a coward and what was the worst that could happen? He would fall to his death. Better that than become Factionless and rely on his father's faction to give him food and drink. Alex stood by the doors and Jamison stood next to him. "One, two, three." On three they both jumped onto the roof. Alex had landed better than Jamison. Jamison had landed on his knees and hands, cutting them both. He got himself up quickly and dusted himself off as best he could. He could see Alex was up and he was laughing. "Now that was fun!" Jamison just smiled, still in shock about what he just done.

There was a tall, muscular man standing on the roof edge. He looked intimidating and deadly. There were block tattoos going up his arm and around his neck. An eyebrow piercing complimented his face. Once everyone was on the roof the man spoke up. "My name is Eric; I am one of the leaders of Dauntless. We only want the strongest and bravest people and if you haven't got what it takes then you might as well join the Factionless. To get into the compound you need to jump." He barked at us. "So, who wants to go first?" He challenged. No one moved and everyone stayed silent. "If no one starts to jump off, I'll assume you want to become Factionless." Jamison stepped forward and Eric's face lit up. He had a smirk on his face. "A stiff. Thinks he can make it in Dauntless." He laughed. He could hear laughing behind him as he approached the edge. Jamison closed his eyes and walked off the edge. He may be from Abnegation, but it didn't mean he didn't belong in Dauntless.

Before Jamison knew it, he had landed on a net and he let out a nervous laugh. He couldn't believe everything he had done. Jamison was helped off the net and a man said to him "What's your name?" Jamison hesitated for a moment and the man said, "You can change it if you want." Jamison smiled at that.  
"Jamie."  
"First jumper Jamie." And the room erupted with cheers. Alex was the second jumper and stood next to Jamie.  
"That was fun." He laughed. Jamie laughed too.  
"So, the name's Jamie now." Alex looked at him and put his arm around his shoulders.  
"That's a better name, less Abnegation. But you still look like a stiff." He laughed. Jamie rolled his eyes and shrugged Alex off him. More initiates jumped down followed by Eric. Eric walked off as soon as he was down, shrugging off those that went to help him.

The man that helped Jamie off the net spoke up. His hair was dark brown and cut short, he had dark blue eyes. "My name is Four, this is Lauren. Dauntless born unless you need a tour of the pits follow Lauren, the rest followed me." Jamie studied Four and almost gasped when he realised who he was, Tobias. Jamie felt himself get angry and he held to the back of the group. He knew that Tobias had come to Dauntless but had no idea that he was going to show him the way. "I'm going to be training you to become Dauntless standard, I'll also be marking you." Jamie thought shit to himself. He had to stick by him, he was hoping that Four wouldn't recognise him, maybe the scar on his face would help with that. But then how many people in Abnegation had black hair and blue eyes?

They could hear music getting louder and Four had to speak up to be heard. "We are approaching the Pit. This is the life and soul of Dauntless." They walked into an open cavern. There were different shops on different levels, restaurants, a dance floor, bars and some apartments. Four continued to walk and the approached a chasm. "This is the chasm. It reminds us that there is a thin line to bravery and stupidity." He continued the walk and they came into some dorms. "This is where you will be sleeping." One of the female initiates, Candor gasped.  
"We have to sleep together?" She asked.  
"Follow me." Was all Four replied and we went into the bathrooms. The toilets were sectioned off however the showers were public.  
"This is where you will live for the next three months. Get dressed, there's clothes on each bed and I'll come get you in ten minutes." With that he left.

Everyone started to get to the bunks and Jamie ended up next to the door. He sighed and was glad to get his clothes off and into the black of Dauntless. The trousers were a bit big, and the top baggy. He was hoping to fit into them soon. The boots were comfortable and fit well. Jamie looked around and saw there were four Candor, three Erudite and two Amity. Altogether there were ten. Four walked in with Eric next to him. Four looked uncomfortable. "Follow me." Was all Four said and they followed him blindly. They went into a room with a furnace, Eric spoke up.  
"Throw your old faction clothes in here. You are Dauntless now." They each took turns throwing their clothes into the fire and Jamie stood there watching his clothes burn. Goodbye Abnegation he thought to himself. Eric seemed to have slipped out and Four led the way through some corridors. Everything in Dauntless seemed dimly lit and rocky, not surprising as it was underground Jamie thought to himself.

Four led them into the mess hall and there was an empty table in the middle and a line for food onto the side. "Grab yourself something to eat and sit yourselves there." He pointed to the empty table. The moved behind the line of other Dauntless members. Jamie felt someone grab him from behind and he turned around quickly.  
"Wow don't you look different." Alex beamed.  
"Yeah, turns out black really suits me." He smiled at him. Alex pointed to a girl with shaved head, a spider tattoo on the top of it and a nose piercing. "This is Alice, my wonderful and beautiful lesbian friend." Alice punched him in the arm.  
"Shut up Alex. Nice to meet you, you must be Jamie. Alex hasn't shut up about you." Alex blushed and was as red as his hair. "He's obsessed with making you more dauntless." She smiled.  
"Shut up Alice." He replied. "We'll make sure you get settled in first, then it's new clothes, maybe a piercing and defiantly tattoos. No one will know you were an ex stiff." He laughed.  
"Thanks." Jamie mumbled and wondered what he got himself into. They line moved and he saw all he food. Burgers, pasta, chicken, salad and chocolate cake. He heard Alex and Alice laugh next to him.  
"They really do serve you bland stuff in Abnegation then?" Alice asked.  
"Yeah, it's kinda overwhelming." Jamie muttered.  
Alex grabbed Jamie's plate and put a burger on it and chocolate cake. "This is the best food; the other things aren't too great." He laughed. "You better join your fellow initiates; I don't want to get you into trouble. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Alex added.  
"Okay, see ya." Jamie replied.  
"Nice meeting you Jamie." Alice said as she was walking off with two helpings of chocolate cake.

Jamie made his way to the end of the table and seat there in silence. He tried to look normal while eating, hoping he didn't look too much like his old faction. Four sat opposite him and Jamie looked down. "So what faction were you from originally?" One of the Candor transfer asked.  
"You are Dauntless now, I do not want to hear anything else about your old faction, or what faction you came from." Four replied grumpily. The Candor transfer looked taken aback and the table ate in silence. Four kept looking up at Jamie and Jamie tried his hardest to not make eye contact. Damn he must recognise me Jamie thought to himself. Before anything was said an alarm sounded and the room fell into silence.

On the balcony stood Eric and three other people; all wearing crisp black uniform. One was an older white man, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, no piercings and no tattoos; the other man was black, with black hair, brown eyes, a slight beard, a tattoo on his arm and to his right was a black woman, with blue short hair, green eyes, multiple piercings on her face and her skin full of tattoos. The black man spoke up. "My name is Max; I am the head leader of Dauntless. To my right is Jade and Harrison and to my left Eric." They all stood staring. Eric had caught Jamie's eye and he smirked. A transfer with scars and from Abnegation Eric remembered. When he saw him on the roof earlier that day, he had piped his interest; that guy had a story. "Welcome back to those that were born in Dauntless and chose to stay. And welcome home to those that transferred in from other factions. We are a warrior faction, that police Chicago. Our motto faction before blood. Your initiation won't be easy, however by the end of it you will be the soldiers that we need. Tonight, relax as the real work begins tomorrow." With that Max stepped back and the other leaders began to walk off. The mess hall got loud with cheers and feet stamping on the ground. Jamie finally felt at home.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"Jamie felt someone kick his bed and he shot up. Eric was stood next to him with a wicked grin on his face. Four was stood next to him and sighed to himself. "Wakey wakey." Eric shouted. The other eight initiates shot up of bed, the one Erudite fell out of bed. Jamie heard Eric laugh to himself. "Time for your first day of training. You have thirty minutes to get ready, have breakfast and be in the training room. If you're late, you're Factionless." Eric walked out of the room and Four followed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jamie got dressed and made his way to the mess hall. He spotted Alex with Alice on one of the tables. He joined the food line and grabbed himself an apple and a muffin, he wasn't really hungry, he put it down to nerves. He wondered what he was going to do today. He carried his tray over to the table and Alex smiled at /"Aren't you excited for your first day of training?" Alex said inbetween mouthfuls of toast. br /"Don't talk with your mouth full." Alice slapped him on the arm. br /"Ow." Alex started to rub his /"I'm kinda nervous actually. I dread to think what they've got planned for us."br /"It'll be fine. You'll learn some combat." Alice /"And think of the muscle you'll gain!" Alex said excitedly. br /"I guess there's that." Jamie replied. He started to eat his /"You'll need more than that to survive." Alice said /"If I eat anymore, I think I'll be sick." Jamie looked down. br /"Don't sweat it." Alex replied. Jamie felt someone sit next to him and he saw Alice and Alex /"I would follow your friend's advice if I were you." Jamie turned around and met piercing grey eyes and light brown hair, Eric. Jamie swallowed his apple almost chocking on it. "Saying that being a stiff you won't survive long." Eric mocked. Jamie got up from his seat and went to walk away. "Did I say you could leave?" Eric asked with a hint of a threat in his voice. Jamie looked at him unsure what to /"Well I don't want to be late on my first day." With that he walked away. Eric looked pissed off and Alex and Alice quickly walked away before he could take his anger out on them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jamie came into the training room and there were a few people in there already. Four was stood near the back wall. One of the Candor men came up to Jamie. "Guess you'll be the easy one to defeat." He mocked. Jamie remained quiet. "What is the stiff too scared to talk? What are you even doing here?" Four approached the two of /"Enough!" He shouted. Jamie didn't see Eric come in followed by the rest of the initiates. br /"Stiff can handle himself, he wouldn't have chosen Dauntless otherwise." He /Jamie looked up at all of them and then turned to face the Candor. "I guess we will find out." He swore he could see Eric's lip quirk up a bit. br /"Now if you're done you've got training to do." br /Four took this as he cue to speak. "We will start with a run. Follow me." He set the pace. Jamie was in the middle of the group, conserving his energy for whatever next was planned. They ran through the compound and outside. He could hear someone complaining and he heard Eric say something along the lines of suck it up buttercup. Jamie was now behind Four as they were coming back into the compound./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They came back into the training room, Jamie like the rest of them was out of breath. "Grab yourselves a drink of water and come back here." Four told them. Jamie went over and grabbed a bottle of water. He drank a few sips and Eric stood next to him. "Well stiff you do surprise me." He whispered. br /Jamie smiled up at him and muttered "Thanks." Four saw this and called the group back. br /"You will start with lifting simple weights to build your muscles." Four and Eric gave examples on how to use the weight machines and benches. Jamie observed that Eric could lift a lot more than Four. They all went up to the different machines and Jamie walked over to the weight bench. He was unsure on what weights he should lift, and he could see Four walking over to him. Jamie tensed as Four came closer. br /"Lie on the bench and try lifting these." Four told Jamie. Jamie did what he said and began to lift, he found it a bit challenging and Four walked away to help the others./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After a few hours Four had called a stop for training and for everyone to grab a shower and some food. Jamie was the last one in the room when Four approached him. "What happened to you, Jamison?" br /Jamie looked at him with disgust. "It's Jamie now, Four." He spat. "And what happened to me is none of your fucking business."br /"Jamis..." Four paused. "Jamie. Look I'm sorry, I fucked up I know." br /"I don't want to hear it. Just treat me like any other initiate and leave me the fuck alone." Jamie said as he walked away. Four stood there staring at the back of Jamie's head. Jamie stormed out the training room and almost walked into Eric. Shit, he thought to himself. br /Eric looked at Jamie. "What was that all about, stiff?" br /"I'm not sure." Jamie tried to /"He your boyfriend before? As he was a stiff like you." He laughed to /"Hell no, there's history yeah but not that." Eric raised one of his eyebrows. Jamie swallowed thinking whether to lie or not. He didn't want to get on Eric's wrong side however he didn't know how he would take the truth either, maybe his life would be more difficult. "Eric, I'm tired and hungry and probably stink. Can we do this some other time." Eric glared at him and moved to the side. Jamie took that as his cue and left./p  
p class="MsoNormal"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He was showered and dressed and on his way to the mess hall when he felt someone jump on his back. They both went to the floor and he heard a familiar laugh. "You need to work on your muscles." Alex laughed. He helped Jamie off the floor, still laughing. "Man, I'd have loved to have seen your face." Jamie shoved Alex and they had a shoving match on the way to the mess. They walked in laughing and Jamie saw Four look up at him. Jamie turned his back and the men sat down next to Alice, who looked like she was flirting with another girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal"***br /Dinner passed quick and it was uneventful. Jamie got himself ready for bed and set his alarm, on his watch for 0500. That way he could get a couple of hours training in. He knew he had a lot of work to do to be at the other's level. He didn't want to be last in the ranks and end up guarding the fence. He closed his eyes and had a fitful night sleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal"***br /Jamie's alarm went off and he groaned. He quickly turned it off and got ready in the dark, not wanting to wake anyone. So far, they all stayed away from him and he liked it that way. He could see the Erudite's eyeing him and snickering whenever he came into the room. Jamie wasn't stupid, one day he knew they would play a prank on him, he was an easy target./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jamie pulled his laces on his boots tight and made his way to the training room. There were still people about partying, drinking or getting ready to start work. There wasn't as many during the peak hours however if you wanted to still party there was enough people to do so with. Jamie opened the training room doors and he heard someone punching a bag. Great, I'm not going to be alone; he thought to himself. Jamie walked in and shut the door behind him. The punching stopped and the person that was hitting the shit out of the bag stepped into the light; Eric. Jamie swallowed hoping he wouldn't get into trouble. No one said they couldn't use the training room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eric had sweat dripping down his face and his black tank top was sticking to him. His blonde hair was plastered to his head, and Eric was breathing heavily. He did look surprised and cocked an eyebrow at /"What you doing here so early?" br /"I wanted to come train." Jamie replied softly. Eric's tattooed arms were muscular, and the tank top really did him justice. Jamie thought that he looked hot. He scolded himself for thinking that /Eric looked surprised again and smiled, it was a genuine smile and not his deadly I'm going to lull you in a false sense of security then punish you smile. br /"Okay. You are the only one to use your initiative. You know you're weak, need to train harder and actually sacrificing sleep to do so." Jamie stood there taking in what Eric was saying. He didn't want to upset him by saying something stupid. "You know what, I'll train you. I'll make you the best damn solider Dauntless has. But you need to follow exactly what I say and no half assed breakfasts either." He said sternly. Wow Eric, a leader, wanted to train me. I looked at him with my mouth /"Why me?" br /Eric laughed again, I wondered what he found funny. "I like someone that will work for what they want. Notice how the rest of your friends are probably still in bed? Or they came back late partying? You are sensible and we need more people like you. And you hate Four, which is always a bonus." He grinned again. So that was it then. br /"Okay, I'll do what you say. No more small breakfasts." I smiled. I still felt intimidated by Eric but I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I would get far in Dauntless after all./p 


End file.
